<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"Things I regret, and the thing I don't" by colorfulsnail</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980695">"Things I regret, and the thing I don't"</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulsnail/pseuds/colorfulsnail'>colorfulsnail</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kamen Rider OOO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, technically romantic im just a coward, wrote this specifically for myself but you get to read it too now</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:20:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29980695</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/colorfulsnail/pseuds/colorfulsnail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji takes a moment to dwell on his mistakes and Ankh is kinda there</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ankh/Hino Eiji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"Things I regret, and the thing I don't"</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Eiji set his things down on the floor, exhausted from all the walking, and plopped onto the bed. He groaned and sat back up while scratching his head a bit. He looked around, brown walls, cozy and cabin-like and all that- he couldn’t make out too much of the place, with his eyes slowly growing more tired and the light being nothing but the little streaks of orange or white that find themselves to the window behind Eiji. Despite his body being ready to collapse at any moment, he was restless. It was the words piling up in his chest that he wanted to get out. He wanted to tell them to someone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He reached to his pocket and brought out two red pieces, broken from one, and held them tightly in his hand for a moment. He sighed with a smile on his face, a bittersweet one and then opened his hand again to eye the pieces that sat on his palm. He finally gathered up the courage to start.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve let you eat more, I should’ve asked you about that” He kept his eyes on the pieces and went silent for a moment. As if expecting an answer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should’ve asked you about many things. Talked to you more. Why didn’t I ever notice?” Eiji’s already blurry vision somehow got blurrier.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I should have told you”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his face slightly to the right- maybe sensing something, but there was nothing. He shook his head and looked back at the red pieces, then continued. “What else did I misread? Maybe you’re right, I am an idiot” He forced a little laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I am very right about that. You are.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eiji wiped his face and choked something back. It was much harder to try to repress in this physical state. “I miss your annoying snarkiness” His voice was almost shaky, wobbling on the thin rope of stability and not stable enough. He took a moment to calm himself down, quieting himself (he knew he was expecting a reply, but he shook it off as wishful thinking).</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss your stupid optimism”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a sharp inhale and another moment before slowly exhaling. His voice was calmer now, but a hint of whatever feeling was welling up in him snuck. He lifted his head and stared at the wall in front of him with his eyes gradually losing more focus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other, who stood in front of him in his human form, froze for a second before lifting his arm up and towards him. Then hesitating. No, he shouldn’t know. He retracted his arm and decided to just look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eiji went back to looking at the pieces in his hand. Now smiling, fondly. He seemed too busy thinking to notice the soft shift in the air around him, it getting very slightly, by the smallest bit, warmer. The kind of warm air that surrounds a fire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But,” He closed his hand and brought it up to his chest “If there is at least one thing I don’t dwell on and regret. It was meeting you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why were his words so sweet and so bitter? He made it hurt more than it should- or was this just how feelings are? The other wasn’t used to this, he didn’t hold any answers for himself. A small smile drew itself on his face as he went to sit beside Eiji though still making sure to remain unnoticed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I miss you, too”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was an idea i got while trying to go back to sleep after waking up in the middle of the night several times so it might not make too much sense, but hey ! Thats My Style</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>